Ai No Mondai
by JanetteUzumaki
Summary: Hanabi a very cheerful and energetic girl wants no Drama in her life. Can she handle the drama. Until she meets this boy causing trouble all the time. Can she over come all the obstacles.
1. The problem

Hey guys so I had this Idea since along time and I decided to do something different than just Naruhina. Hehe Konohana. If you wonder about my other stories don't worry I will finish them trust me (:

Peace (:

The problem...

.

Hi, I'm Hanabi. Second youngest from the most riches business ever made. My sister Hinata is the Main leader but my dad says I'll take her position. I feel sorry for Hinata always being push around and nobody seems to care about her. HEY but I do. I love my older sister she is always there to protect me. Whenever I can't cook or do my homework or even tie my shoes. Hey, Yeah I'm probably 13 but it so hard looping them. Like how the hell can you do that….

_**Anyway…**_

I've been going to Konoha Junior High school. It may be a little teensy bitsy dusty and dirty. Even the Janitors are perverts especially that one called Jiraya. Yeah he's our health teacher too. He probably fits in that category since he writes those stupid perverted books, but I'm not going to lie. I saw Hinata reading it once. Yeah she probably wants to be ready for when _Naruto-kun _finally notice her. Heck I don't even know if he talks to her.

Oh yeah but there's this one kid who I feel like beating the crap out of him. Oh you'll understand that nigglet. Oh once I get my hands on him he won't even see daylight. I stomped madly on my way to school. Replaying on my head over and over what happened yesterday…

_**Oh just watch he will pay….**_

_Flashback.._

Hanabi P.o.v

I walk my way to school skipping by myself. Enjoying the blissful breeze hitting my face. Oh I probably look so sexy as my hair moves around like those beautiful models.

The first day of 7th grade. I was nerves for sure. I wasn't even sure if I will be put in the same class as my best friend Moegi. Yeah Moegi is my Best and only friend. Well I have more but there all backstabbers. ALL OF THEM. God this is probably a reason I hate being rich. They all use you like at toy, Once it breaks they throw you away.

"MOEGI.." I screamed as I saw her by the other end of the block. I sprinted my way to the other side. BUMP!

"OWW" I rub my ass. That kid just bump on me and he didn't even dare look my way at least to say sorry. OH THAT JERK.

"HEY YOU" I stood myself up. Pointing my finger at the guy who keeps ignoring me. I ran in front of him. He stop and look up at me. His bangs covered half of his eyes.

"What do you want" His cold voice send chills down my spine. Huh?

"YOU BUMP INTO ME ATLEAST SAY SORRY" I yelled at him. I was dead serious but he didn't seem so much.

"Soooo…" He chuckle.

"What you think this is a joke" I furiously cross my arms and glared at him.

"So you expect me to say sorry" He smirk. Oh this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Obviously" I tap my feet waiting for an apology.

"Nope, God all filthy rich people annoy me" He spitted on the floor and left.

Filthy, Rich and annoying

…. Those words stab my heart. I've never heard anyone called me that, but coming from him really hurt me. I don't know why but it makes me want to follow that guy.

PSHH what am I talking about?

"Oh you just watch. You bastard. I'll show you annoying" I whispered to myself.

"HANABI" I heard Moegi screamed from afar. I turn myself looking at her.

"Yeah?" I softly spoke to her. She was too adorable to even talk bad about her.

"Are you okay?" She ask me sweetly moving her hands to my shoulders.

"Yeah" I grinned at her. I grab her hand and ran to school.

_This year is going to be interesting…._

_End of Flashback.._

I growled in my thoughts even thinking about him made me mad. God I wonder who I got in my class. Yeah yesterday we did get our schedules but we were in the assembly all day we couldn't even meet our friends.

I met up with Moegi. I'm full of joy when I found out Moegi is in my class. We jump hugging each other.

_Room: 131_

I saw that guy from yesterday in the same spot we met. I barely notice that spot has a beautiful Sakura tree. The beautiful pinkish petals falling from the tree. Fall. The most beautiful season. I enjoy the wind whistling through the streets with a peaceful evening. Yeah. I sometimes, in this season I leave my house and walk around thinking about stuff. My sister says I over think much, but in reality I really love being alone. No drama. No problems. No gossip. Yeah I'm probably different from other people but I can't help it.

_This is who I am. Hanabi Hyuga a Unique girl._

GAHHH Hope you like it

REVIEW (:


	2. Hell Teacher

Hey here is my next chapter.

Hope you like it, Please do. (;

Chapter 2 Hell Teacher..

.

.

"Come on Hanabi we don't want to be late" Moegi said dragging me while I kept straing at him I don't know what my problem is but he seems different from others. Maybe I will get to be his friend some day.

NAAAH… What am I saying. The teme freaking push me without even giving an apology.

"Moegi?"

"Yeah?" She responded while we got up the stairs.

"Were is it?" We stop and look at each other.

"WHAT I THOUGHT YOU KNEW" Moegi screamed. Wow! I've never heard her screamed like that to me.

"Common lets check 2nd floor" We check 2nd,3rd, And what did we end up with. Nothing.

The bell rang trough the halls. Echoing swiftly and enough for even a mile to here.

"GAHHH" Me and Moegi screamed like idiots. We ran even more checking. It has been more than 5 minutes the bell rang. Until finally we found it. AT LAST. Oh boy my legs were giving out. Trembling as every quiet step I took.

I open the door abruptly making this screeching door cry for help.

"FINALLY" I screamed stepping inside.

"WERE WHERE YOU TWO" The teacher scream annoyed for us to come and interrupt her class time.

"Umm well we kind of got lost" I said scratching the back of my head. 'Hehe'

"How can you get lost?" The teacher ask. She was probably thinking we were idiots.

"Well we thought 131 was in 2nd floor and 3rd floor…" I exclaimed.

"Well that's why well have them start with the floor number" The teacher push her rusty glasses up to her face. What a stuck up.

"Well if the number starts with one that means your in 1st floor. If it starts with 2 that means your in second…." She continued. Everyone crack a laugh. Except for one boy. Him. That little emo guy.

"Idiots" he said a little to laud for the class to hear. Everything went to silent even the teacher. The silence then roam into fits of laughter. Oh god how I wanted to kill that guy with my bare hands. I can't believe it. It's barely the first day and I found my enemy.

"SHUT UP" I pointed my finger to him. He glared at me. His hands were resting on his mouth, that's when I saw it a smirk.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE" I screamed a little to laud for everyone to hear. The teacher death glared us. God that teacher is getting on my nerves. Who does she think she is all high and mighty.

"Gomen, it won't happen again" Moegi bowed. Nudging my shoulder to boy too. Ugh. And so I did.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

"What's that I couldn't hear you" The teacher smirk. THAT'S IT.

"You should probably clean your ears." I spoke aggressively. And she accepted the challenge.

"Maybe you should join me after school, in detention." She came with combative.

"Na I'm good" I ignore her as I sat down. She was probably annoyed by the intrusion we did, but hey it's not our fault we couldn't find our class.

**So far not so good.**

_Thank's For reading._

_And we got so Konohana. Well not that much but still keep reading._


	3. So far so bad

**HEY GUYS IM BACK. WELL ONLY ONE PERSON HAS READ IT SO FAR..**

THANKS _**Sinnika**_. I love you (;

_Chapter 3 So far so bad..._

* * *

_Second__ Period_

Second Period came. It was better than first. Yes that guy isn't here. Few what a save. Hey I don't even know his name. Ha I'm such a dork, why do I care.

I made 1 new friend. His name is Udon.

He's really shy and stutters a lot. Ha what a coincidence my sister does that too. Maybe that's why we bond. He always has this boger on his nose. It makes me laugh at how it always slimes down his nose.

**_How we met….._**

_"Hello class, I'm your teacher Ebisu"_

_"Hello" Everyone voice sounded so bold._

_"Now get the time to meet everyone" He told us waving his hands goodbye, and taking out the new series of Icha Icha paradise. OH GOD that book again. Is it really that interesting. I turn around and started to talk to Moegi._

_"Hey Moegi after school do you want to get ice cream" I said flashing my bright usual grin.._

_"Yeah sure I love chocolate chip ice cream" She smiled while giggling._

_"Yeah and I'm getting the chocolate ice cream covered with sprinkles on top" I started drooling. Just imagining it made me hungry. I felt drool on my hand. I thought it was me but it wasn't._

_I slowly moved my head to my arm not wishing it was what she thought it was. She clanged the palm of her hand and then realized it. She was feeling the sticky substance._

_GAHHH it was a boger._

_I turn and glared daggers at that guy. How dare does he put his bogers on me. I punch the guy on the head._

_"BAKA" I yelled at him. His head was now full of his own substance._

_"O-Oww" He scream for help. God I must of hit him bad._

_"Now apologize" I grab him by the collar._

_"I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't m-mean t-too" He cried out with the eyes starting to water. I put him down and patted his back._

_"Were going to be buddies" I smiled at him as I snake my arm friendly around his shoulder. Oh did he took it wrong. He fluster and fainted._

* * *

_Third Period_

Now this period so far is my favorite. Oh god the teacher is so kind and gentle. She is really paitent with the students. Gives her 100% at everything. Oh god and how gorgeous she is. Her skin is so soft and gentle with her long slim legs. HEY don't think I'm a pervert. I was just complimenting her. Yeah but this class acts like a family already.

I met on girl name Taku. She is just like Udon on shyness, but she lacks confidence and is sweeter.

* * *

_Fourth Period_

Fourth Period is lunch. Me and Moegi sat down on a table far at the end were no drama is by. I notice poor Udon sitting all alone. Me and Moegi decided to tag along. We saw how joyfull he got when we sat next to him.

Our food was nothing but pasta and garlic bread. Oh how I hate this food. The pasta is so uncook and the garlic bread isn't even heated. That's why I love my sisters bento she makes for me every morning.

That boy he's here to. I notice him right about 2 tables down. He was alone hearing music. I wanted to be nice and have a nice chat with him

Yup a _chat. _I decided to be nice to him. It was all maybe a misunderstanding. I told Moegi about it. She was somehow proud of me. For what? Being Nice?

We walk trough the crowd of Maniac's and that one stupid table. Udon was telling me that the table is only for popular kids. Only those girls filled with beauty can go there.

Pshh! I would never fit in with them. Look at me. I'm wearing baggy sweatpants with a big Hoodie on top. Oh yeah I probably forgot to mention, but in our school were aloud to wear whatever we want. Like seriously who has time for hair and outfits. Just brush it 5 times and your good to go.

I swear those girls sitting in the table look like a bunch of hood rats.

I notice they were bullying Taku. I got mad. How dare they bully my friend. No one gets away with that.

When I got to the mysterious guy table. He notice me and looked up. His dark emotionless black misty eyes look deep into my sheets of paper. Yeah I call my eyes that. I hate them. For a second I thought I found myself blushing. I wave hi and ran to the scene.

I push trough the crowd. I stumbled my way to the center.

"Move it ugly" One girl push her down. She laughed. Taku face was full of fear. I ran to her side and kneeled.

"Taku are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Hanabi? Help me!" She hugged me. '_I will' _I whispered and got up facing them.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovey dovey moment lesbians" The girls laugh. I focus my eyes counting each girl.

One…two…three...four….Five.

Five girls. Calm down Hanabi you could beat all of them up, just like training.

"Ha the poor girl was left speechless"

"Listen you hood rats, I hate to break it to you but I give you 5 second to run of before I burst my anger out" I said coldly.

"One…"

"Ha like-"

"Two…"

Were afraid"

"Three"

"Yeah going"

"Four…"  
"against 5"

"Four and a half"

"Ha she must be scared"

"FIVE"

I quickly charge at one, but was stop by Moegi. Yeah she's the only one who can stop me when I'm out of control. She's my best friend…

"Moegi?" I spoke.

"Common don't waste your time…" She spoke demandingly.

"Aw but I really wanted to kick their asses" I pouted.

"Ha the girls even scared, she had to be saved by her friend" One of the hood rats spoke.

"I'll take care of them" Moegi spoke.

"Hey I'm not letting you have all the fun" I smirk as I got in my fighting post.

"I'm not scared" The girl said putting her fist up to her face.

"Well see about that" I smirk.

"Hanabi you get the 2, I'll get these 3" Moegi smirk. Oh how I love Moegi other side. It's so epic.

"No fair" I pouted.

"Fine" Moegi couldn't handle my begging.

I charge at one. She threw a punch but I quickly dodge and punch her in the gut sending her away. 1 down, 2 to go.

I saw one in my way. She threw a kick. I grab her leg.

"Is that all you got" I smirk as I kick her side. Okay 2 down 1 to go. Oh the next one was probably the leader.

"Hey one word of advice" I smiled.

"Huh?" She said. As she saw my spin in the air kicking her face.

"If your going to fight learn how to first" I screamed. I turn and looked at Moegi. She was finishing her final blow. Wow she gotten good.

Me and Moegi use to go to Martial arts. Well we still go but not as much as we use to. Well I was the one who invited her to come 2 years ago and she agreed. While I've been doing Martial arts all my life. Not to be mean but she still a whole lot to learn for Moegi.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE" Yelled Principle Sarutobi.

"Busted" Me and Moegi said at the same time.

* * *

Ha sorry For the lack of writing last chapter. I apologize. Review..(:


	4. Dream Guy

HEY IM BACK IN A DAY WOW! HEHE HOPE YOU ENJOY TIS SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY IT'S SHORT..:(

Chapter 4 Dream Guy

***Principals office**

"Mind explaining what happen" The ancient principle ask us.

"They started it" The Leader from the girls group pointed a finger towards us.

"YOU STARTED IT" Moegi replied quiet angrily. The girls started to change insults to each other. I just stood there watching there assess get scold.

"OKAY ENOUGH…" Sarutobi exclaim.

"…" Everyone even the room went in silence. You could even here a pin drop.

"Hanabi care to explain" Sarutobi cross his arms and stared intensely at me waiting for an answer.

"Well first I went to sit with this weird guy. I notice on my way there these hood rats"

"AHEM" The principle fake the cough into a mere sarcasm. I knew he didn't want bad language to be said, but I didn't care.

"So as I was saying. These….coincided girls were bulling my friend Taku." I started to speak in a mean manner.

"I don't like people messing with my friends. NOBODY DOES THAT." I clanged my fist proudly for defending a friend. Even though they end up betraying me. She somehow doesn't look like them.

"Okay… Continue" The ancient guy smiled. Dam I swear! I wonder how old is he? I kept explaining everything. When we got to the fighting scene. I gave every detail. Why not? I already knew I was going to get in trouble so why hide it?

"My conclusion is.." Sarutobi spoke with a serious expression holding detention slips and referrals. I hope I get a detention. I don't want my dad freaking out for every bad thing I do. He doesn't really care if I'm bad at school as long as I get good grades I'm okay. I always wonder why he treats me and my older sister differently. Oh well…

"Sakuri, Hinati, Tenni, Temi, and Ini; you all have 1 day suspension for bulling and detention 2 days…." Sarutobi handed each of them a paper for there parents to sighed.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed at the same time.

"You know we can make detention all week.." The wise principle spoke smirking.

"You are dismissed…" He told them in a manner saying get the hell out of here.

He then turn and looked at Moegi, Taku and Me.

"Taku, you are innocent so nothing for you" Sarutobi smiled. _'Lucky'_

"Moegi you will have detention all week, but you" He turned to look at me.

"Me?" I ask stupidly knowing he meant me.

"Yes you." He responded somewhat annoyed.

"Hehe" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"You will have detention all week like Moegi, but you will be helping the principle out whenever I need help." The principle grin.

"WHY?!" I screamed. It's not fair.

"I'm sorry, I'll make that all year…" The principle smile.

"GAHHH" I grab my hair screaming. Screams turning into laughter.

"What's so funny?" He ask in amusement.

"I get it, so what's the deal?" I ask.

"Well I notice your grades are all perfect…." He doze of.

"And.."

"Could you tutor my grandson, He's in this school" He smiled.

"That's if you take me out of class, and let me do what ever I want" I smirk. Hehe wouldn't it be awesome doing whatever you want in school.

What's so wrong about tutoring a kid.

"Deal!" I smile.

"There's no backing down" He said smirking.

"I got it…" I grin.

"Go back to class" He spoke.

"Okay"

***6th Period…**

Our last period of the day Pshh. FINALLY!

I stumble my way trough the halls trying to get to my next and last class. It's reading. Reading is okay with me but only when it comes to reading manga.

I notice the same guy is in this class to. HEY HE HAS MY STUFF!

Why would he have my stuff.?

"HEY, that's my stuff" I said snatching it away from his desk. He scoff.

"They told me to hold it, not like I want that trash.." He replied rather coldly.

"SHUT UP, This isn't garbage it's my work…." I pouted angrily at him.

"Whatever" He said going of to sleep. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

***Home…**

"Sweety haw was your first day?" Hiashi ask me quiet nicely. Unexpected from him.

"Well you see.." I told him about that mean teacher in firsts period, how they pick on my friend and I fought them, got detention, that mean blabber mouth, and about the offer the teacher made of being a tutor.

"Wow what a day" He said.

"So am I grounded" I ask biting my lower lip hoping he doesn't take my manga away.

"No, but I'll need details on how you pulverize them" He laugh. Sooner I join in the laugh.

"Konbawa" I heard my sister say.

"Hey sis" I smiled.

"Hello Daughter" Hiashi said rather inexpressible.

"I'll be studying so if you excuse me" She bowed as she left to her room. Later that night me and my sister had a conversation on what happen to me today and she told me about how she finally got to talk to Naruto. I could see how happy she was just by talking to that boy. I wonder if that's how I will feel when I like a guy? That one Dream guy?

Ha that's it. I know it's short but wait for the next one ^_^


	5. Tutor Him!

**HI GUYS I'M BACK HEHE!(:**

**YOU SEE I'VE UPDATTED 2 OF MY STORIES SO I SAID WHY NOT THIS ONE (:**

**HERE YOU GO ^-^**

.

Chapter 5..Tutor Him!

_Hanabi POV_

"NO WAY, NEVER ,NEVER, NEVER" I screamed, you could probably hear it all over the school grounds.

"We had a deal-"

"NO, NOT THAT GUY" I don't want to why does it have to be him.

"I told you tutor my grandson, you can't back down" The old man smiled evilly. Oh that guy. He's a principle and he is going to do this to me. MAKE ME SUFFER.

"I got to say she's right, you had to pick the dumbest of all…" He smirk. WHAT THE HELL! He's the stupid one who needs help.

"You're the stupid one who needs help" I screamed at him furious. Me face turning red getting ready to explode. He actually felt embarrassed by what I said and flushed. I smirk.

"So who's the dumb one now" I laugh evilly at him. Revenge was sweet.

"Still you" He said calmly.

"WHY YOU"

"ENOUGH" The old man said from behind. I quickly stood frozen by the flames in the words.

"Now that I have your attention, you will have to tutor him. I know he's a pain but if you put up with it, remember what I said" He slightly unpervertedly wink at me. Oh yeah I remember.

"Well I notice your grades are all perfect…." He doze of.

"And.."

"Could you tutor my grandson, He's in this school" He smiled.

"That's if you take me out of class, and let me do what ever I want" I smirk. Hehe wouldn't it be awesome doing whatever you want in school.

What's so wrong about tutoring a kid.

"Deal!" I smile.

"There's no backing down" He said smirking.

"I got it…" I grin.

"Go back to class" He spoke.

"Okay"

"Fine…" I said annoyed.

"Great, you guys can start whenever you guys are free…" He said happily. Oh that Geezer. He really is something else.

"Now get to class Maru I need to talk to Hanabi" He blushed at the nickname.

"GAHH I told you not to call me that" He sounded very annoyed.

"So Maru, when do you want me to tutor you" I smirk. He blushed of embarrassment.

"Shut up" He simple and coldly said to me. Aww he's no fun.

"Hanabi" The geezer called.

"Yeah" I turned to look at him.

"Make sure he gets everything for the Midterm exams" The Principal lectured me. "That's in 3 months, so you have plenty of stuff"

"Fine then I'm free tomorrow okay, meet me after school in the library and if you don't come, YOUR GOING TO BE DEAD MEAT" I warned him walking out of the classroom.

"Whatever" He left to.

'This is going to be interesting' thought the old Man.

* * *

_**Library**_

'Ah, where's that kid. If he doesn't come in 10 second I'm going to get pissed' thought Hanabi.

_10_

Konohamaru was walking in the hallways annoyed by where he's suppose to go.

_9_

"Hey cutie" Some fan girls told him.

_8_

"Hn" He responded as he walk away.

_7_

He started to notice he was being followed by those fan girls.

_6_

"If we take a picture or something from him" Saki whispered.

"Yeah we could sell them" Ini whispered.

"He oh my love" Saki squealed.

_5_

'What the hell'

He was thinking.

_4_

"He's not your big butt chin" Ini whispered become more cold.

"Back off he's mine, Ini-Loge"

_3_

"Just because your name mean blossom" Ini shake her head.

"Well at least mine doesn't mean Loge" Saki said as combat.

"It's not that bad" Ini said pouting.

"Well I need a combat so.." Saki said directly checking if they lost sight of Konohamaru.

_2_

_'What the hell, Now this is getting creepy'_

Konohamaru thought. Konohamaru was just at the door in front of the library.

_1_

When Konohamaru was about to open it. Hanabi opened at the same time. Leaving both of them to be very close to each others faces. Hanabi's blush crept as Konohamaru's kept hidden.

Hanabi grab his arm and drag him inside.

"Hey do you think there both going out" Saki ask.

"EWWW" They both started to make nasty faces.

* * *

_Konohamaru POV_

"H-hurry lets just start to get this o-over with" Hanabi spoke. Is that her stuttering. Wow tell me I'm dreaming. It's just so rare for her to be stuttering?

"Okay" I spoke quite calm. Does her presence calm me. Nah! I must be stupid for that girl to calm me down, she's like a motor machine that cant be stop.

Psst so annoying.

"Okay Maru, let's start with Math" I heard Hanabi say while pulling her glasses? Up. She has glasses since when.

"Oh these" She pointed at her fake glasses. "I just thought it will make me look more teacher like" Hanabi grin.

"It makes you look like a little kid" I said speaking the truth she acts like a little kid, looks like one, and even talks like one.

"HEY I'M TRYING TO HELP HERE BUT YOU NEVER AGREE IN ANYTHING I SAY" That reminded me.

"NO, NOT THAT GUY"

"I told you tutor my grandson, you can't back down" The old man smiled evilly.

"I got to say she's right, you had to pick the dumbest of all…" He smirk.

"What about when I said you were stupid we both agree" I smirk at her.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Hey I thought you were suppose to tutor me not kill me" I said smirking.

"Whatever" She grumble as she sat back down.

**_Today lesson wasn't that bad?_**

* * *

**_Hehe I'm done._**

**_Hope you guys like it and please review(:_**

**_It really helps ^-^ _**


End file.
